The present invention relates to a recording material processing apparatus.
A recording material processing apparatus in which a recording material output from an image forming apparatus thereof is subjected to post-processing has been proposed, where both a recording material subjected to the post-processing and a recording material not subjected to the post-processing are transported through the similar transport path.